Sol
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Sólo hace falta un rayo de sol para vencer la oscuridad que nos rodea. Aunque lo que más calor te brinde, sea una mirada de hielo.


**Escrito una noche de insomnio, subido una noche en la que muero de sueño y no puedo razonar nada xD**

**House x Cameron, no hay spoilers de la cuarta temporada, romance y angst.**

_**Disclaimer: **Shore es dueño de House MD, nuestras almas y el Bien y el Mal.  
Katie Jacobs maneja a Shore como un títere, asi que nos jodemos con el Huddy xD  
Yo no gano un céntimo con esto... injusta es la vida ù.ú_

**Sol.**

Era muy tarde otra vez. Tan tarde que es temprano, como le indicaban las pinceladas carmín del amanecer.

No era la primera ni la última vez que esperaba el día en esa posición, cavilando sobre su situación. La de los dos.

Era muy pronto aún.

Dolía.

Tomó una pastilla con un trago de lo que estuvo bebiendo toda la noche, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar al sentir el ya familiar gusto amargo, ardiendo por su garganta.

Sólo la sombra y su botella, tirados en un rincón de la oficina en semipenumbra.

Allí, el tiempo avanzaba más lento, aparte del mundo exterior. Buscó refugio en la soledad y oscuridad; y mientras todos se despertaban para el comienzo de un nuevo día, sentía el sufrimiento de una jornada demasiado larga. De días y días sin dormir, hasta que una pastilla de más obraba el milagro.

"Esto se está convirtiendo en adicción" razonó, y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos claros.

Las apartó con un ademán brusco: no podía permitirse el lujo de llorar.

Nada solucionaban unas cuantas secreciones oculares. No podían curar las heridas, ni remediar problemas.

Volvió a beber el líquido ambarino, sintiendo claramente una puntada en la pierna. No le extrañó: llevaba horas en esa posición.

La estiró, frotándola para que la sangre volviera a circular, y entonces, un ruido demasiado conocido le sobresaltó.

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

Pensó en levantarse, pero el exceso de alcohol en sangre y la pierna entumecida le dificultarían demasiado el levantarse a trabar la puerta y esconderse sin hacer ruido. Dudaba siquiera poder levantarse y no vomitar en el camino, así que se quedó donde estaba, con la vista perdida hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué demonios¿Qué haces tú aquí, y… así?

-Debería decir lo mismo. Es temprano aún para trabajar.

En tres zancadas, House abrió los postigos de la ventana, dejando que la claridad entrara al despacho. El creciente sol bañó las piernas y parte del torso de Cameron, dispersando las sombras que la ocultaban a la vista.

-Mírate- siseó House, sus ojos más fríos y enigmáticos que nunca.

Cameron observó las zapatillas gastadas, los jeans manchados y rotos, la camiseta transpirada y húmeda del alcohol que se le derramaba cada tanto de la comisura de los labios. Y sintió vergüenza, no por haber tocado fondo, sino por dejar suficientes pistas como para que él lo descubriera. Odiaba mostrar debilidad ante House, porque eso le daba más herramientas para herirla, y la volvía más débil aún.

¿No podía dejarla simplemente sufrir en silencio¿Por qué todo debía ser un enorme puzzle para él, algo que resolver, algo que terminar?

Sabía que House estaba en ese despacho tan temprano sólo para resolver al porqué de una mancha o marca en la moqueta, o algo por el estilo que hubiera delatado la presencia de alguien en su oficina mientras él no estaba. No por sus ojeras, ni por su cara demacrada, ni por su aura de tristeza.

Sólo el puzzle, nunca la persona.

"No soy lo suficientemente importante como para ser algo más que un puzzle en su vida" pensó, y la vista se le nubló

Él acercó el sillón desde el escritorio, y se sentó frente a ella, analizándola antes de decir algo, pasando su bastón de una mano a otra como si Cameron estuviera enferma y él tuviera que encontrar la cura.

Necesitaba una ducha. Necesitaba un suculento desayuno y un café bien cargado.

Necesitaba un caso para olvidarse de aquellos ojos de hielo que la quemaban hasta en sueños, que no la dejaban en paz.

Necesitaba cualquier cosa menos quedarse ahí, lastimándose con cada segundo que pasaba bajo esa mirada, así que se arrodilló para levantarse.

-No voy a dejar que lo hagas- murmuró House, tomándola de la barbilla.

-¿Hacer qué¿Irme?- preguntó Cameron fastidiada

-No voy a dejar que por mí, te conviertas en mí- determinó con firmeza, antes de inclinarse y besarla.

Whisky, analgésicos y desesperación en partes iguales. No había miel ni chocolate en ese beso, aunque el gusto compartido se hacía más tolerable y ameno a cada momento.

Alma solitaria, corazón que precisa cicatrizar.

Ambos piezas de un mismo puzzle.

Ella la luz. Él, el calor que surge del frío extremo.

Se separaron unas pulgadas y se sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos.

Juntos se complementaban, y podían alejar la oscuridad que los envolvía hacía tanto tiempo.

House se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Cameron.

Y mientras se volvían a besar, pateando la botella de whisky camino a los vestuarios, el sol llenó el despacho en todo su esplendor.


End file.
